The rage of the Reich
by A Death Trooper
Summary: The death of the Resistance damned the World into eternal darkness...Or is that false? With a new Veil portal working, can the alternate dimension change the universes? Or is the new world doomed to fall as wel?
1. The end of the Resistance

**NOTES: M RATED CONTENT INSIDE. IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS!**

 **As you maybe already noted in the note above this one, this story contains gore, torture, nazi's, Deathshead, character death, and sadistic OC's. Also, this is(somewhat) realistic, so be prepared for MC death.**

 **Without further ado, let's start.**

* * *

"Cut that out!" The small lighter was extinguished. "Why? They can't see us, right?"

Some stomps and sounds came from the road. Two American soldiers watched the German column pas by.

"With some bullshit equipment, yes, they CAN see us! I am just lowering our chance of being detected! Or do you want to suffer the same fate as Williams? No? Now then, shut up!"

"Ahh, cut it Kreisse. You aren't fooling anybody...Just wave your white flag...It will lower our chance of being shot!"

* * *

 _The Second World War. After the capture of London and the destruction of the Soviet Union, America was the last bastion of freedom. But only one year after the capture of London, the German war machine was, once again, advancing. Advanced HO-229 and ME-262 fighters demolished the outdated P-51 and B-52 fighters and bombers. The American Navy was mostly destroyed in battles across the Pacific. And I?_

 _Well, I am Commander Jonathan Kreisse. The name sounds familiar? I think it will sound a bell in two weeks, maybe even earlier. Our unit from the 99th and one from the 66th are going to surrender to the Nazi's. I think we aren't in real danger of death for 'unclean blood': We all are of 'Aryan' blood, and none of us is Jewish. The ones in the unit that were Jewish were sent to special locations in the Rocky Mountains with enough food, water and other stuff to survive for some months._

 _Krit, there they are...best begin to wave the flag..._

* * *

Kommander Jon Krueger was not quickly surprised. But when suddenly from the bushes twenty meters from the left a white flag appeared, he was shocked as hell! How didn't they detect them?! Suddenly, he heard some voices from the bushes.

 _"This is US Soldier squads 99 and 66! We surrender! WE! SURRENDER!"_

This wasn't what he was expecting this morning...But he wasn't looking a gifted horse in the mouth!

"Sergeant, ten of your best CQC men will escort them." He coughed a bit, having almost no experience in English. " _Co_ me _out_! We _wil_ l not _harm_ you!"

* * *

 ** _Interrogation room A 221, former France, now Deutsche frankreich. 1954_**

 _Interrogator: So, you surrendered your forces to us. Why?_

 _Subject: Because there wasn't anything to do. We are outgunned, outmanned, everything we do is pointless. If we just surrendered before any unnecessary casualties fall, we are then better of._

 _Interrogator: So that was the reason?_

 _Subject: Yes. We also have many problems 'home', so that can count also as a reason._

 _Interrogator: Right. I am going to check something. Guards, escort him to his cell._

* * *

 _ **National American News, 1965**_

 **Colonel Kreisse replacing Commander Gruber!**

 _After the recent terrorist killings in the US, many have wondered what our German protectors will do to prevent the violence from spreading further. However, before any more comment could be given by Commander Gruber in his speech, he was shot in the chest by known lunatic and terrorist B.J. Blazkowicz._

 _After Gruber's death, major peacekeeping operations in America were assaulted by the terrorist organisation The Resistance, or the kreisau Circle. Casualties are unknown for now, but it is estimated to be in the hundreds._

 _Colonel Kreisse will now speak to the American People. Please wait...And we switch over._

 _"Gentlemen, Ladies and children of America. I am Colonel Kreisse, from National State Security. As it is known, the organisation known as the Resistance, has killed many soldiers and civilians: after their rampage through Berlin, these so called 'rebels' destroyed many housing blocks, with many innocent civilians being killed. Elite SS soldiers managed to capture C.I Benaparte and S. Gerrawa and interrogate them._

 _However, we are getting of schedule, so I will keep it it short. If anybody sees a Resistance member, he or she should immediately call the police. Do not attempt to attack or speak to them: you will be killed be them! The reward for tips on their location is raised to 20,000,000 marks, and the reward for their base of operations is 40,000,000 marks. The location of B.J Blazkowicz is worth 500,000,000 marks, and will be paid for on the spot. This is Colonel Kreisse, from National State Security."_

* * *

"Shit, this ain't good, Blazko." Fergus Reidt said to his long-time friend and confidant, B.J Blazkowicz.

"Why, Fergus? It is just a Nazi Commander and even if it is someone as crazy as Deathshead, we can kill him." Said B.J in his smooth tone. The other Resistance members were shocked. Karlein, the temporary replacement for their recently deceased leader, began to explain why he was important to the Nazi's, and the most dangerous to them.

"Blazko, that man has survived innumerable attempts on his live. Sabotaging his train? He takes his car. Sending assassins? He survives. Destroying his office? He stays home. An infiltrator attempts to kill him? His personal Death Troopers prevent it from happening. In short, he is unkillable! And even worse, he time and time again discovers our bases! That was the secondary reason we decided to keep the sub, Blazko."

B.J. furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "What or who are those Death Troopers?"

Fergus sighed. "Remember those Super Soldiers? Imagine them, but human sized, enclosed in black armor with red highlights, and with advanced training and weapons. From what we gathered, they use some sort of machine gun that they can carry while on foot, and to be highly maneuverable with them. They are deadly, even to you."

* * *

I looked at the burning base around me in distaste. This was what the American people were reduced to? Sniveling cowards?

At least the Resistance had the gall to strike back. "Bring the traitor." Ah, James Benington. He had relayed the speed and complement of troops to the base, giving them some to evacuate while holding of the waves of the closest soldiers. Grabbing my Pistole 60, I asked the traitor the last thing he would hear. "Why did you betray us?" The traitor, already coughing and spitting blood, didn't react. "Very well." And with that, three bullets entered his skull, painting the smouldering floor red. I turned around, not giving the corpse another glance. _"All right! Back to the transports. We are leaving! Gunners, level this place to the ground. Wait..._ " Hearing a groan, I whirled around. There, under the fallen wall, was one B.J Blazkowicz! I couldn't believe my luck! _"Change of plans! Call in the SB and Death Troops! Transport him to Kamp Wolfenstein! That shall recall some memories back in him!"_ Hearing the soldiers laugh around me, I stomped three times on his head to knock him down, for security purposes of course.

* * *

"Fuck...What hit me?" B.J. Blazkowicz was knocked unconscious when the first missiles struck the base, and debris fell on his face. After that, he felt someone carrying him, some guy stomping on his face, and then...nothing. Suddenly, a splash water washed over his face, drenching him and forcing him to open his eyes.

I placed the bucket near the stool. I had learned of my predecessor, and instead of leather bands, he was secured with metal cuffs 20 centimeters thick, and his weapons were in the armory, not in the room next door. Setting up the torture machines, I began to talk.

"Captain Blazkowicz! Still fighting, even after all...those...years." Was that Herr Strasse's byname there? "But unfortunately for you, it is over. The remaining resistance will be found and killed. Here! We have footage of them."

On screen, Anya Oliwa was fighting with(running from) one Panzerhund, with multiple platforms that formed the floor behind her disappearing. Suddenly, while she looked backwards, the tile under her feet disappeared, letting her fall forward. The Panzerhund rushed at her, and promptly bit her head off. Numerous smaller kampfhunde began to eat the rest of her body. Stopping the life-feed, I looked at Blazko. He was crying, looking at the screen in shock, even with it off.

"Ahh, Blazkowicz. It is only fair that you get the same treatment. Do you know, that when you knocked Frau Engel in the kennels of the Panzerhunde, that they left her husband, Bubi all alone? But that didn't matter right? Because we..are...Nazi's...to you." Slapping him in his face, he began to scream.

"You motherfucker! Let me out! I will kill you! Let you eat your own brain and dick while you are alive! You cun-" I cut him off with another slap to his face. In the time he was screaming, I picked the injector from the rack.

"American...You see...This is _Giftmüll 21A_. It isn't tested yet...And you...are the perfect candidate. _Set him right_!" The two supersoldaten promptly hoisted him up, with the thick, 20cm thick cables clinckling.

"There we go...Prepare...We aren't done yet...B.J..." Injecting him, I ordered the soldiers to hold him down. Waiting ten minutes for the painful sedative to work, I walked to the door. Hearing him scream behind my back, I let a cruel smile cross my face, not unlike the previous user of the castle. Calling Bubi, the widower of the late Frau Engel, I prepared to rock his world.

* * *

" _Bubi, good news!_ " On the other side of the line, I heard him exhale.

 _"And what is this good news? I already know of the destruction of the Resistance."_ I let my smirk intensify, scaring some of the more inexperienced soldiers.

 _"Ohh, Bubi. We have captured someone you cannot possibly ignore...I think his name begins with B.J.?"_

On the other end of the line, I heard multiple things fall and some stumbling. Was he sleeping of something?

 _"Don't kill him yet! I want a stab at him before he dies!_ " I chuckled. Of course Bubi would want to come as quickly as possible.

" _Yes, Bubi. I will relocate his execution to late June. I will see you over three days! Kreisse, out."_

 _"Oh, I can't wait. General Bubi, out."_

 **New story, set in an alternate timeline. My OC, Jonathan Kreisse, is a Nazi colonel, that is clear. But his backstory? That will be a surprise for further chapters.**


	2. My excuses

**Hello readers! A Death Trooper here.**

 **Pfff...It has been a hectic month. Sickness, school, homework and tests are stopping me from updating. But I am almost done, and vacation approaches.**

 **(This is for Americans and people over the globe.)**

 **On December 17th, we could be looking at the end of the internet as we know it. The leader of the FCC has proposed that the internet goes back to the time that major companies can charge you for using the Internet. I say THAT WE STOP THAT! Major Youtubers have already announced this to the world: let us do the same!**

 **A Death Trooper, signing off.**


	3. A new leader

**New story, set in an alternate timeline. My OC, Jonathan Kreisse, is a Nazi colonel, that is clear. But his backstory? That will be a surprise for further chapters.**

 _"This is Kerion Chamel, reporting live from Berlin. Around 9PM, notorious terrorist and mass-killer B.J. Blazkowicz was brought into the State Security Bureau behind me. After tips from citizens who want to remain anonymous, the ringleaders of The Resistance were caught, trying to destroy the main power grid that powers most of America. Special Forces led by Colonel Kreisse and General Bubi themselves stormed their compound, quickly dispatching disoriented enemy fighters._

 _After a hour long battle, most were captured, with the exception of some, who remain at large. Back to you, Cis."_

 _-SCENE CHANGE-_

 _"Gentlemen. As you already know, our Fuhrer died at the age of 68, protecting the Reich. But, as we all know, the Reich is practically dependent on Hitler. That, gentlemen, is why I called you here."_

On the right, the Grand Admiral of the Kriegsmarine, Mertens Pezkavos, replacement of the late Admiral Reader, raised his hand.

 _"Yes, Grand Admiral?"_

 _"We will need a strong leader. Before his death, our Fuhrer promoted both general Bubi and colonel Kreisse to Marschall and Reichsführer of Weaponry and Science respectively. What of them?"_

The rest of the table was deep in thought. Marschall Bubi was a tactical genius on par with Rommel and von Manstein. On the other hand, Reichsführer Kreisse was also Chief Research. It was him after all that restarted Project VALKYRIE. The project was cancelled by the Fuhrer himself when it withdrew far too much resources from other fronts, but without any public enemies to worry about, Kreisse restarted it.

 _"We will elect Kreisse as our leader. Heil Kreisse!"_

 _"Heil Kreisse!"_

 _"Heil Kreisse!"_

 _"Heil Kreisse!"_

 _"Heil Kreisse!"_

 _-SCENE CHANGE-_

I looked at the sensor readings in front of me. They were mostly gibberish, appearing and disappearing too fast to track. However, one stood out in front of me, staying there. The code looked like it was stabilizing. With a small whine, the machine began to power up, establishing a small portal in the air in front of me. Quickly ordering the scientists to hurry up and establish a permanent portal, I walked to the cells. General Bubi just arrived yesterday, and without much talk, he headed to the cells.

Arriving, I pressed my finger against the new lock. It scanned my finger, and without much ado, let me in. Hearing B.J. scream, I smiled. Once again, the more inexperienced soldiers stumbled.

Walking into the room occupied with the American, I looked him over: one leg cut off, his left eye cut out, electricity coursing through his body, knives in his legs, needles with what I can see is agonizing paralyzer, and many fire burns.

 _"Bubi, stop._ " The raging general calmed down, but not before putting a pistol round in his genitals. '...Ouch, that had to hurt!'

Walking to the back of the table where B.J. was lying on, I began to press some buttons. It lowered a harness to his back. Small knives and scalpels began to cut into his back, eventually exposing his spine. Taking bone and marrow samples, he began to scream higher than ever. Lowering the harness that would envelop the head, I gave him a small, sadistic smile.

 _"Auf wiedersehen, captain!_ " Activating the machine, it began to dig into his skull. Tearing the skull apart, the brain began to get exposed. While one small spray was washing the blood away, the vacuum began to suck his brain into a crystal container. After the brain entered the container, the body convulsed three times, and then laid still.

Bubi was meanwhile watching with glee, seeing the murderer of his wife killed in such gruesome way. I marked the container, and gave it to one of the six Supersoldaten in the room. Ordering him to bring it into the container room, I and Bubi walked to the Veil room.

" _So Kreisse, what will you do with the brain?_ " I chuckled, and gestured with my right hand to the two supersoldaten following us.

 _"Bubi, the good General Strasse left his research notes in the London Nautica. They were, wonder by god, not destroyed so I could still read them! He discovered a way to combine the tactical genius and initiative of the Human brain with the strength and obedience of the machine, but he needed live brains for experimentation. It had only one problem: only one in the hundred survive getting their brain cut out, and only one in the thousand survive the tests. In his Baltic Fortress, he cut out the brain from one of B.J's friends. The rest of the group were left for dead with the incinerators on. They survived, and eventually, his last prototype was destroyed by him._

 _But, what I intend for him is ironic as hell! With the new field that is transplantations, I can transplant his brain into the body of one of my Supersoldaten. That particular one was treated with experimental drugs and implants so that all his movements CANNOT harm a single German, and ALL of his movements are controlled, allowing him no freedom! And he is_ _American_ _!"_

Bubi was surprised. That...was an excellent plan! He valued his freedom so? Deny him that! Hahaha!

We eventually separated, with me walking a bit faster to the Veil room. No sooner was I in the room, or the scientists bombarded me with reports.

"Calm down! Now, one at a time!" Looking at the head scientist, he swallowed. I, in response, narrowed my eyes.

- _SCENE CHANGE-_

" _Mein volk, it is with great pleasure that I can announce that the terroristic Resistance is finally destroyed_!" The crowd in front of James Stahlarm was going wild: all lost something to the Resistance.

" _Their ringleaders are here in front of you, waiting for you: what shall you do? Do they live? Or are they to be given death!_ " The crowd, began to yell: it came out like a giant wail. " _DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!_ " James sighed. Fake of course, but appearances are important. _"Death it is, then_!" Drawing his sword, a fine Japanese katana, he prepared to cut their heads of. _"Any last words, terrorists?_ " They began to yell, curse the people that voted for their death and on James. One even tried to launch some spit, but it didn't connect. " _Fünf! TOD!_ " The first head rolled. It fell in the giant basket of fire just under them.

 _"Vier! TOD!_ " The second head, still hanging with some small spots of tissue, separated from her neck. The spots tissue stretched, and with a small sound, released the head from the body.

" _drei! TOD_!" The third, an African man, tried to rise and punch him, but the secure locks prevented that one. The sword sailed again, but his skin was tougher than the rest. Choking on his blood, he tried to scream. But James wouldn't have any of it, and with a squick, his neck split in two.

" _Zwei! TOD!"_ He didn't even struggle, allowing him to sink the blade into his neck.

" _Eins! TOD!"_ The final head from a woman fell in the fire. The crowd was laughing and cheering, totally oblivious to the now emotionless SS soldier. Sheathing the katana, James walked inside.

 _-SCENE CHANGE-_

I looked at the scientist. " _You did...what_?" He gulped and his eyes darted to my machinepistole 61 and the Sturmgewehr 61 of my soldiers. He began to run towards us, shouting something over revenge for president Roosevelt. Grabbing my gun, I fired. Fifteen casings hit the floor, with a body dropping soon after. " _Clean this mess up, would you_?" Receiving a nod from the Kommandant, I walked to the portal, heavily destabilized. Suddenly, it began to crack, spawn lightning and give a magnificent purple light show. " _Scheisse...Where are you waiting for? TRY TO STABILIZE THE PORTAL_!" Said portal was now giving an even brighter light show, with white, yellow and green lightning spatting on the floor nearby. The scientists began to shout, with most of them stating that the capacitors were blowing, and with small explosions rocking the foundations, I could believe that! " _GET OUT OF HERE! TAKE COVER!"_

An gigantic flash, brighter than the sun, swept over most of Germany. Space bases located on the moon were not spared by the flash either, disappearing as well. Russia, still being under Nazi occupation, didn't disappear, but the backlash was visible all over the world.


End file.
